The Xros Chronicles Book I Beginnings
by Unama
Summary: The Planet cries as it echoes across the land calling out for saviors calling out to the youths who will become the next GUARDIANS... I'll change the summary later
1. Birth of a Wolf

**Character intros: You can see the character that are listed here that I've drawn in my profile there will be links next to thier names...**

**Zaku Son: Goku's youngest son (he starts with black hair when he is born then turns blonde later on)**

**Fair Briefs: Vegeta's 3****rd**** youngest son (appearances never change unless in SSJ mode)**

**Cissnei Briefs: Vegeta's 5****th**** and last youngest daughter (appearances never change)**

**Miku Motou: (Miku is the twin sister to Yugi Motou and is child hood friends to Zak and Fair)**

**Zero/Naieki: (In human years, he is 16 and is the youngest of the group. Zero won't meet Zak and the others till their teenage years)**

**Ok I hope I cleared things up for now and now on to the story. This has been written on paper for the past couple of years so I reread and revised it. Oh yeah this is after Goku returns from training Uub, so he never turned to a child and the GT events never happened. I'm putting something much more devious then that stinkin' story GT presented to its fans… I was disappointed it had its kinks like Vegeta and Goku's SSJ4 I'll keep that and Pan, but the rest is going to different. Anyway I hope you enjoy my time altered story of DBZ! ^^**

**The Xros Persona Chronicles Book I: Beginnings**

**Section I: Zak**

**Act I: Birth of a Wolf**

"For unto the womb shall be blessed with the gift of the Goddess…"

Song: Best of DBZ vol. 4- New Earth Music

**[Goku's POV]**

_'The suspense…how long was Chi-chi going to be in the other room with Bulma and Eighteen. Chi-chi…she went into labor an hour ago and the frustration of her cries only made me even more nervous. Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo all of my friends were here to support me and Chi-chi's time of need. A couple hours later, we saw Bulma come out sweating and smiling. That when I knew Chi-Chi had done it, Chi-Chi had given birth and I was already jumping up and down with joy._

_ Krillin patted me on the back as I grabbed a hold of him. All I could do was laugh and jump around like a child on Christmas morning. I quickly ran into our bedroom seeing the lightly lit room and my beloved wife sitting up in our bed cradling a bundle. I slowly went up to Chi-Chi and kissed her on the forehead as she gave me the cover up bundle. My excitement over whelmed me as I slowly uncovered the bundle seeing a small baby sleeping in my arms. I saw him and gently patted his wild spiky black hair. My little baby finally opened his newly born eyes as we both looked at each other. Chi-Chi I saw her smile light as she saw me hold our newborn son to my face. I saw his half-lidded eyes tired and open wider when I made goofy faces to him. Soon he opened his eyes going wide-eyed as she saw me smile proudly at him and…as soon, as I smiled he cried. Chi-Chi could only laugh at how I scared the little one, but I could only smile and cradle my son for on that day a voice came my head…this voice sounded gentle yet calming…the voice told me to name the child Zaku and that one day he'll become one Pern's greatest champions. Therefore, I did just that, but soon after, I left to train Uub again. For I left Uub to be with my family and friends to witness the birth of my son. Nineteen years have passed; since that fateful night and during those ten years have I not once seen my son. Throughout those years there was not a day that went by that I never stopped think of my family and friends of my son who grew up with his father. I know he will not understand, but the world will need a new hero to take my place when I go and Uub's training was now completed. I only can hope that everyone will forgive me for not returning sooner, but I know that deep down they will…'_

_[End of Goku's POV]_


	2. The Stranger

**The Xros Persona Chronicles Book I: Beginnings**

**Act II: The Stranger**

"For unto the womb shall be blessed with the gift of the Goddess…"

Song: Timber Owls – Final Fantasy VIII

-Orange Star High School-

[Zak's POV]

_ 'How damn long is this class anyway…I've sitting here in this stupid little corner of a desk for who knows how long…Gohan said he would show up to bring mw lunch after class…Blah…Blah…Blah that's all Mrs. Rodgers says…what the hell is she even talking about. I can see Fair from across the way just leaning back on his chair trying to balance himself and his pencil on his nose, with his legs against his desk again. Miku is on the bottom row with other students trying to learn this crap. I really do not see how learning about the Dragon Campaign is going to help in my lifetime. Cissnei over there is actually the only one that finds this history crap intriguing. She sure has the looks of Mrs. Briefs…but Fair I have to say he looks nothing like his dad. The only thing distinguishable would be his wild black spiky shoulder length hair. _

_ I think Fair gets his looks and eye color from Bulma's side of the family. Why am I talking to myself in my head? Hmm it must be the heat it is so hot in here damn air-conditioning, why it had to go out at the hottest time of the day and most boring part too. Hmm Miku seems to be getting another spitball ready to aim at the nerds. What is the count so far? Hmm was it 56? Never mind make that 57…and another victim falls to the spitball queen Miku…gosh my life sucks…'_

[End of Zak's POV]

The bell soon rang for class to finish and Zak lifted his head from his desk as he looked up gasping at Fair overseeing him with his bag over his shoulder while wearing a goofy grin.

_**"Zaky baby! Let's get a move on Miku and Cissnei are waiting downstairs," **_Fair said happily, as Zak looked up upon Fair and nodded. Fair grabbed Zak's bag and pulled Zak with him and out the classroom's door_**, "Fair! Slow down! Come on, man you're going to run over other people!" **_Fair stopped and looked at Zak with a mopey puppy face_**, "Awww, come on man loosen up will ya? I have an idea I met this hot chick yesterday and she has a friend that I think you could meet. She'd be a great fuck…ya know…something to loosen…you know your tension if you get my drift, Zaky. Eh heh heh heh…"**_ Fair had lightly tapped his elbow into Zak's side, as he held a suggestive goofy grin. Zak looked at Fair and sighed walking away with his hands in his pant pockets.

Song: Best of DBZ vol. 4- New Earth Music

Fair looked seeing Zak departs from the school by himself. Fair called out Zak's name, but Zak was already too far to hear Fair's cries from the distance. Zak walked down the street as his brown furred monkey tail swayed back and forth. Zak stopped to look in a store's window at his reflection. Zak only saw him in his slate grey sweater, a small glimpse of his purple shirt could be seen underneath, along with Zak's denim dark blue jeans that had dark brown studded leather belt that leaned to the side of his waist. Zak sighed and continued walking on, as his navy blue boots stepped upon the concrete. Zak stopped at a crosswalk and pushed the stoplight button to allow him to walk to the other side.

Zak walked across the crosswalk, as he turned the corner bumping into a man. Zak sat up rubbing his hand through his spiky hair and opened his eyes seeing whom he had run into. The man Zak bumped into was wearing a blue fold-over shirt, yellow pants, pink wristbands, and white shin guards. Zak looked at man's weird hair that spiky out in a weird unique distinctive pattern. The man got up and looked down upon the teenager noticing his monkey like tail. Zak soon saw a hand in front of his face seeing that the man was offering him help up. Zak looked away coldly and hit the man's hand away getting up himself and dusting himself off. The man put his hands to his sides, as she gave Zak a confused look

Zak turned around and glimpsed at the man with his dark black cobalt eyes in complete silence soon saying only a few words_**, "Humph…what are you looking at? Next time watch where you're going you stupid idiot…" **_Zak walked away with his hands in his sweater's pockets and leaving the man in utter shock. Zak walked away with a cold expression, as both he and the man left the scene.

Song: Home Sweet Home – DBZ American Soundtrack

Zak turned the corner looking around to see if no one was in the area. Zak smiled and called out into the sky_**, "Nimbus!" **_Zak jumped upon the cloud and went home to his mother, as the sky started turning a crimson red with the sun setting…


	3. Secrets Untold

**The Xros Persona Chronicles Book I: Beginnings**

**Act III: Secrets Untold**

"For unto the womb shall be blessed with the gift of the Goddess…"

Song: Home Sweet Home – DBZ American Soundtrack

-Son House-

Zak finally came home running up to the door and going inside yelling out to his mother that he returned. Zak placed his school bag down and looked around calling out his mother once more. Zak looked in every room and outside near the clothesline for his mother Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi worked hard for her son Zak to have a good life even though they moved away from their old home near Mt Pal in the 439 East District and to Nibelhiem. People from Nibelhiem once said that the entire town was burned by a power crazed SOLDIER a long, long time ago. Chi-Chi moved into a house next to a young girl named Tifa. Zak went back inside and sat at the dinner table sighing wondering where his mother had gone off. Zak looked out the window knowing that his mother would never go out to Mt. Nibel.

Zak looked on the couch, as he found a note that was written by his mother.

_**'Zak I went out to see an old friend there's dinner in the oven. I will not return until later so be good don't go off and start fights with that the neighborhood kids and remember to get your homework done!'**_

_**Love Mom**_

Zak put the note down and walked to the oven seeing a plate cover in plastic wrapping. Zak sat down and pulled off the plastic seeing the contents of what Chi-Chi had made him. Zak scarfed down his dinner of noodles and steamed rice getting up to go to his room to study. Zak passed by pictures of his mother and a man who was holding Zak when he was born. Zak figured it must have been his good for nothing father. Chi-Chi never told Zak on why his father had left only that he was supposedly a good person his family and friends. Zak only could come to his own conclusions that his father only left his family for his own selfish reasons.

Zak soon heard someone coming from his room's window. Zak went into his room and saw his friend Miku climbing in. Zak nodded in embarrassment lightly smiling, as he pulled her in_**, "Miku what the hell are you doing here?"**_ Miku shook her head and fixed herself up smiling a mischievous grin_**, "Oh, come on spiky! That is how I am greeted now? Where is the love? Anyway, your mother sent me she said that it was important and that we all meet up at Bulma's. So come on what are we waiting for I don't want to be yelled at by your crazy control freak of a mother. Come on." **_Both Zak and Miku flew out the window and into the skies.

Zak put on his goggles trying to get the air from hitting his eyes. Miku looked at Zak then took a double look giving him a questioning look. Zak looked at Miku and looked away_**, "ZAK! What's with the goggles didn't yur bro teach ya how to fly without them?" **_Zak looked at Miku and laughed a bit_**, "Yeah he did, but I don't like when the air hits my face. I don't flying at all, but when it comes down to it I guess someday I'll need to lose the goggles and fly with the air hitting me, right?"**_ Miku nodded smiling. Both Miku and Zak soon raced to Bulma's home and messed up a couple of buildings on the way to Bulma's. Zak flew through a building and Miku accidently ran into a building's satellite dish. Zak and Miku soon flew down to the Capsule Corp's doors.

Song: King Kai – Best of DBZ American Soundtrack

-Bulma's Courtyard patio-

Both Miku and Zak stepped in and looked around seeing no sign of Bulma or Zak's mother. Zak soon heard laughing coming from the Courtyard. Miku heard it, as well. Both of the teenagers ran outside to the back soon seeing all of the gang was there. Fair was talking to Cissnei and Trunks, Miku saw Goten running up to him to talk to him. Zak scanned the area with his eyes seeing all of his mother's friends and…Zak stopped seeing 'him'. The same man he had bumped into at the crosswalk. The man was talking to his mother and then hugging her as if they were a couple. Zak saw his mother point to him to show the man.

Zak stood his ground trying to figure out why everyone was staring at him. Zak looked at Piccolo seeing Piccolo look away. Miku, Cissnei, and Fair gave Zak sincere smiles. Zak saw Krillin and his wife look at Zak with piercing eyes if they were trying to telling him something was about to happen. Chi-Chi walked up to her son and gave him a worried look. Zak then knew something was wrong. The man that Chi-Chi talked to started to walk over to them. Zak backed away consciously soon hitting something hard behind him. Zak looked around seeing Vegeta look down with cold eyes. Zak jumped back and hit the man. Zak turned around trying to back away, as he tripped backwards falling to the ground on his butt. Zak looked up seeing the man give him a hand to help him get up. Zak frowned and slapped the man's hand away. Chi-Chi yelled out Zak's name in annoyance seeing how her son was acting towards the man.

_**"W-Who the hell are you? Why is everyone being so quiet? What's going on mom?"**_ Chi-Chi came forward to Zak's side with a light smile_**, "Zaku there is something that I must tell you…"**_ Zak looked upon his mother, as he got up. _**"What? What is it mom?"**_ Chi-Chi looked back to the man seeing him nod in approval. Chi-Chi then looked back at Zak with a smile_**, "Zaku? Do you see this man behind me?" **_Zak looked at the man with a hateful glare. The man looked at Zak soon sharing the same expression with him, as both could feel the tension between them rise. Zak them refocused his attention back to his mother looking upon her with calm serene eyes_**, "Yeah, I see the funny bastard…what about him." **_

_**"Watch your tongue…,"**_ the man said coldly. Zak looked at the man and chuckled a bit_**, "Dude…I don't even know you and your scolding me like you're my father or something…"**_ Everyone looked down and Zak noticed the change in the gang's attitude_**, "What? You all actually think this flying fuck is my dad…wait…mom?"**_ Chi-Chi looked away trying to hold back her tears. Zak looked at his brothers for help, but they too looked away.

Zak backed into a wall sliding down against it and was now sitting against it in disbelief. Zak looked up at the man and his mother with mixed feelings_**, "So…how long did you know? How long did all of you know?" **_ Zak got up and punched the wall causing to break a hole in it. Zak looked at his mother and began to ascend into the air. Chi-Chi ran up to Zak seeing him hover over head_**, "Zak! Please understand if I was able to tell you I would of, but it wouldn't have been the right time! I did not want you to worry about that kind of thing. Your father had told me to not mention him to you until you were ready!" **_Zak stayed hovered above everyone giving them all a disappointing glare. Zak looked at his mother with a worried look and nodded in disappointment leaving the gang. Zak flew out of the area fast and left Chi-Chi in tears.

The man looked at Chi-Chi and hugged her_**, "Oh Goku where did I go wrong? Ever since he turned 18 Zaku has been more rebellious. He gets into fights, argues with the neighbors, and yells at me! Goku what's wrong with him?"**_ Soon everyone gasped, as a golden glowing light appeared everyone showing a bird like animal. The bird soon spoke with a gentle yet informative voice_**, "Nothing…there's nothing wrong with your son…As you all can see have any of you not seen the changes in any of Zak's friends too? Miku, Fair, Cissnei…as well as Zak their souls are preparing them for the beginning of a terrible Crisis that is about to come unto Pern. Your days of heroism are over and now the planet needs new champions…or to say I need new champions…"**_

_** "Wait what do you mean? Our days of heroism are over. Who are you and why did you say that you needed new champions…" **_Goku answered back. The golden bird giggled a bit and flew around Goku_**, "Because I am the spirit of the very planet or the new spirit of the planet…You see when the old planet soul dies a new is brought in to replace the old soon bringing in a new era of heroes and this new era also attracts new demonic forces. Unlike the things you all had to face, your children are the ones who will be the ones to take your place. So far there are only 15 chosen GUARDIANs in this world as we speak 4 are already here on this continent. Those 4 would be Zak, Miku, Fair, and Cissnei the others have not yet awakened from within so I cannot track any of them down, but where are my manners I'm Krisalis." **_

_** "Wow that's a lot to take in…whew…well nice to meet you Krisalis I'm…"**_ Goku was soon cut off by Krisalis_**, "I know who you are I know who all of you are before my mother passed the flame to me she enlightened me on who you all are and on the many secrets of this very planet, but now we have no time to waste! Xros will be beginning, as well as our very survival. I need to take Miku, Fair, and Cissnei with me…"**_

Vegeta soon cut in and yelled at the spirit_**, "WHAT! You are not taking my son and daughter!"**_ Miku began walking towards the bird_**, "Shut up Vegeta! Ok I'm ready Kris!"**_ Fair and Cissnei nodded and walk to Miku as they all disappeared. Goku and the others gasped looking around seeing that the kids had disappeared…__


End file.
